


Since Your Love

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternative Universe - Catholics, Bible Quotes, Deacon!Takasugi, Eventual Romance, F/M, No Angst, Pining, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: У Такасуги есть полгода, чтобы решить, хочет ли он рукоположения в священники.





	Since Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты, вольное обращение с матчастью; на спецквестовое задание: «Однако иногда Двойка Мечей – это состояние неустойчивого равновесия или некоего душевного паралича, когда человек пребывает в покое вынужденно, не зная, что предпринять, или не имея в данный момент для этого возможности».  
> Название позаимствовано у госпела United Pursuit ft. Brandon Hampton.
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Kiheitai & Vice-Commander

– Святой отец, – раздалось с придыханием, – я согрешила!  
Звучало так, будто говорящей обязательно нужно было дать медаль. Зная Гинко – шоколадную, да желательно побольше.  
– Начало как в плохом анекдоте, – буркнул себе под нос Такасуги и потёр виски. Часть в исповедальне всегда была его ненавистной: проповеди и служения, похороны и даже крестины вечно орущих младенцев были лучше, чем бдения в крохотной душной будке. К тому же, люди в этом приходе совершенно не умели останавливаться и с лёгким сердцем записывали в свои воображаемые грехи всё, что делали в течение недели. – Дайте угадаю, дочь моя, снова предались греху чревоугодия.  
– Ничего подобного! – возмутилась Гинко. – Любовь не грех!  
Такасуги закашлялся, не успев перечислить все те сладости, с которыми успел застать Гинко на улицах только на этой неделе, и с подозрением уточнил:  
– Какая любовь?  
– Моя, – сурово отрезала Гинко. – Самая преданная и лучшая на свете. Парфе, в отличие от людей, останется со мной, несмотря ни на что.  
– Пока не кончится, – не удержался Такасуги.  
– В любви нет страха…[1] – бойко возразила Гинко, запнулась, что-то промычав. Такасуги качнулся ближе к решётке и различил тихий звук, который последний раз слышал на выпускных экзаменах в семинарии – звук разворачиваемой шпаргалки.  
– Боже, ниспошли мне терпения, – шёпотом взмолился Такасуги и торопливо произнёс, пока она не начала зачитывать по бумажке: – Дочь моя, вы что-то говорили о грехе.  
– Точно, – вспомнила Гинко и откашлялась. Такасуги представил, как она ёрзает, одёргивая слишком короткий подол и чинно складывает руки, прежде чем начать; сердце от этих мыслей зачастило, забилось в горле. – Я согрешила.  
– Ну и кто он? – обречённо спросил Такасуги, с трудом удерживая при себе «на этот раз». За это он не любил исповеди вдвойне: герой воздыханий у Гинко стабильно менялся каждую неделю, но гнетущее чувство конца не отпускало ни на миг и резало как по-живому. Впору было самому себе назначать епитимью, не дожидаясь собственной исповеди.  
– Святой отец, вы знаете Хиджикату?  
– Какого Хиджикату? – склочно отозвался Такасуги, перебирая в уме всех тех, кто нечасто заглядывал в церковь или упорно представлялся, например, мадемуазель Сайго, ничуть не стесняясь ни макияжа, ни бутафорской груди. – Отсюда?  
– Нет, – с какой-то непонятной насмешкой отозвалась Гинко. – Из Бушу.  
– Ты что, – изумился он, – никого поближе найти не могла?  
– Зато вы бы видели, святой отец, – ничуть не обиделась Гинко, – какие у него глаза!  
– Вот и будешь читать, – сказал Такасуги, напуская в голос суровости: – за каждый раз, как их видела, прочтёшь по главе...  
– Ну, святой отец, – заканючила Гинко. – Проявите милосердие к ближнему!  
– Я освобождаю тебя от твоих грехов во имя Господа, и Сына, и Святого Духа, – твёрдо сказал он, завершая исповедь и осеняя себя крестным знамением. С каждым разом эта постыдная ложь давалась ему всё легче. – Иди с миром и служи Господу.  
– Благодарение Богу, – буркнула Гинко недовольно, встала, зашуршав юбкой, и отдёрнула полог. Такасуги тотчас отступил от решётки, чтобы она не смогла рассмотреть лицо. Повеяло свежим воздухом; солнце, ворвавшееся в исповедальню, засеребрило волосы Гинко и подсветило проказливую улыбку, с которой она оглянулась через плечо. – До встречи… святой отец.  
Закрывшийся полог отсёк свет, и Такасуги, тяжело вздохнув, опустился на стул. Мольба Гинко о милосердии что-то задела в нём, напомнила забытое, вытесненное из памяти. Чьи-то слова или строки?  
Такасуги, покинул исповедальню, оглядываясь по сторонам. К счастью, Гинко всегда ждала до конца и оставалась последней, словно ей нечем больше было заняться. Вот и сегодня.  
Такасуги подошёл к скамье, на которой она обычно сидела – в самом первом ряду, будто бы в наказание – коснулся пальцами резной спинки. На Гинко было голубое платье с белым кружевом по краям и подолу, тонкое и напоказ целомудренное, но на самом деле облегавшее, как перчатка; а через кружево – ещё белее его – и вовсе просвечивала кожа. Розовая царапина на коленке – три недели назад она на спор, как была, в юбке, полезла за яблоками в чужой сад и грохнулась с нижней ветки; синяк на руке, у плеча; бледные, как капли карамели, родинки под ключицей – новые факты нанизывались на нить его памяти один за другим, не оставляя ему ни хода, ни выбора.  
Такасуги закрыл глаза, впитывая в себя ту особенную тишину, которая наступала в церкви только после долгого дня – ни шелеста, ни слова, ни органа, ни звуков дыхания – и наконец вспомнил, вспыхнув как дерево, в которое ударила молния: «Милосердие зарождается в чистом сердце[2]».  
Вспомнил всё.

Чистота покинула его сердце на второй же день в этом приходе.  
– Отец Кацура… – с намёком начал Такасуги, глядя как тот, ничуть не изменившийся с времён семинарии, спешно собирается.  
– Лучше с распущенными или с хвостом?  
– Отец Кацура…  
– Наверное, с хвостом, день, говорят, будет жаркий.  
– Зура!  
– Некогда! – отрезал Кацура, распахивая дверь. Вокруг него витало облако парфюма, на одежде не было ни ворсинки, а носки туфель отражали лучше любого зеркала. – Меня ждут. Это важное… эээ… духовное дело. Я должен спешить!  
Такасуги фыркнул, глядя ему вслед. Витражи и шпиль сияли на солнце, ветер шевелил ветви садовых деревьев. У него было столько дел – от неразобранных вещей до неразложенных бумаг, неотвеченных писем, но этот момент тишины отчего-то хотелось потянуть, продлить хотя бы на пару минут.  
– Ой, – произнесли вдруг откуда-то с земли. Такасуги с недоумением посмотрел на дорожку, ведущую из-за угла, по которой распласталась... судя по розовому платью и смешным хвостикам по бокам, всё-таки девушка.  
– Добрый день? – поинтересовался Такасуги, не скрывая иронии. Девушка, насупившись, посмотрела на него и, охая, поднялась. Упёрлась было рукой в стену храма, но тут же отдёрнула её под его неодобрительным взглядом.  
– Я тут…  
Мыслительный процесс до последнего винтика отражался на её лице. Девушка облизнула губы, зачем-то уставилась на небо, потом на шпиль, отбрасывающий длинную тень через сад, потом на самого Такасуги.  
– Да? – подбодрил он, не изменив тона.  
– Я пришла к отцу Кацуре, – нашлась девушка. – Каждую неделю к нему хожу... Исповедоваться.  
Если Такасуги что-то понимал в Кацуре, тот каждую неделю в это время с упоением и упорством занимался богословием с какой-то местной вдовушкой, молодой, хорошенькой и безутешной, и никак не мог принимать исповедей.  
– Его нет, – любезно ответил он, и девушка облегчённо выдохнула, но тут же нацепила маску притворного сожаления, впрочем, быстро исчезнувшую.  
– А вы? – с любопытством спросила она. – Кто вы?  
– Одному Богу известно, – буркнул Такасуги, внезапно разозлившись. Её неподдельный живой интерес, та лёгкость, с которой она говорила с ним и с которой смотрела, всё это было словно из другой жизни; той, которую он, казалось, давно забыл.  
– А-а, – протянула она со знанием дела и попятилась. – Ну, тогда, я пойду?  
Такасуги проводил её взглядом.  
– Эй! – окликнул он, неожиданно даже для себя. Девушка резко развернулась; юбка на ней, испачканная от подола до пояса, перекрутилась, но она не обратила на это никакого внимания.  
– Да?  
– И как зовут любимую прихожанку отца Кацуры? – спросил он.  
– Гинко, – коротко улыбнулась она. – Меня зовут Гинко.

Он бы не придал этому большого значения, но жизнь, словно дождавшись удобного момента, разом пошла под откос. Кацура, устроивший себе внеочередной отпуск, исчезал с самого утра, ещё до того, как Такасуги успевал проснуться, и приходил обратно лишь поздним вечером; прихожанки при виде Такасуги расцветали и, спешно прихорашиваясь, норовили предложить свою помощь, да так навязчиво, что он уже не знал, как от них отделаться.  
А потом, во время одной из проповедей, он недальновидно взглянул на последний ряд и пропал: Гинко в лиловом, его любимого оттенка, платье, издевательски – он был уверен – улыбаясь, махала ему рукой. Остаток проповеди прошёл мимо его сознания, и всё, что он запомнил из того дня – затопившее его раздражение и навязчивую мысль, перебивавшую тексты, цитаты, перебивавшую любые слова: «Да как она смеет».  
Так шли дни; приход жил своей размеренной жизнью: проповеди и служения, трапезы и собрания хора, снова служения, исповеди…  
С исповедями вышло случайно. Такасуги спря… нет, не спрятался, конечно, просто зашёл внутрь передохнуть: органист вежливо поймав его за рукав сутаны, сказал, что Матако – одна из тех прихожанок, которые не давали Такасуги прохода – специально для него несёт из дома пирог. Матако была милой, но готовить не умела отчаянно, и Такасуги, судя по всему, не удержал лицо, потому что следом органист с чудовищной, явно скрывающей смех серьёзностью сказал:  
– Полагаю, я смогу вас прикрыть.  
– Я твой должник, – пробормотал Такасуги, быстро идя по проходу между скамеек.  
– Шинске-сама, – пронзительно донеслось с крыльца, и Такасуги ускорил шаг.  
– Его нет, – услышал он и облегчённо выдохнул. Полог вдруг отдёрнулся и тут задёрнулся снова.  
– Тут кто-нибудь есть? – позвал смутно знакомый голос. – Я точно видела, как сюда кто-то зашёл.  
Что за проходной двор. – подумал Такасуги, а вслух сказал, изо всех сил пытаясь звучать похоже на Кацуру: – Согрешили, дочь моя?  
– Ой, – подпрыгнула Гинко. – Вы меня напугали, святой отец.  
Такасуги хмыкнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать наконец, что святым отцом[3] он станет ещё нескоро, если вообще станет. К тому же, белый[4] в отличие от красного[5] никогда ему не шёл.  
– Начало мудрости – страх Господень[6], – процитировал он прежде, чем успел себя остановить. Эта его привычка – цитировать святые тексты в любой момент, большинство из которых никто не считал подходящим, появилась на первом курсе и доводила до белого каления большинство его преподавателей и однокурсников. А отец Шоё только смеялся и больно хлопал по макушке. Такасуги машинально потёр затылок, вслушиваясь в растерянное сопение за решёткой.  
– Успокойтесь и подышите, – посоветовал он. – Дайте вашему страху уйти, если он не связан с вашими грехами, настройтесь и помолитесь.  
Если умеете, – чуть не добавил он, но сдержался.  
– А… – запнулась Гинко, и тут же с фальшивой бодростью сказала: – Нет, всё в порядке, я готова.  
– Тогда расскажите мне, когда вы в последний раз исповедовались.  
– Недавно, – обтекаемо сказала Гинко, из интереса просовывая палец между прутьев решётки. Тот ожидаемо не пролазил.  
– И что же гложет вашу душу?  
– Много чего, – буркнула она. – Например, рента. Вот скажите же, жадность – это ведь грех?  
– Нет пользы человеку, если он приобретёт весь мир, а душе своей повредит[7], – машинально сказал Такасуги, одёрнул себя. – Но скупость, дочь моя, не сделает вам чести.  
– Вот видите! – воскликнула Гинко, не успев дослушать, и хлопнула в ладоши. – Именно так старухе и передам. А то всё пилит и пилит… Только, – она запнулась, – как там было… Святой отец, не повторите?  
Такасуги, не сдержавшись, стукнулся затылком о стенку исповедальни.  
– Давайте лучше поговорим о вас.  
– Поговорим, конечно. Так, дайте я достану ручку и запишу, а потом…  
Что ты творишь, – хотелось сказать ему, отбросив все долгие часы бесед и лекций, семинаров; он потратил на подготовку восемь лет своей жизни, но, кажется, совсем не был готов. Такасуги представил, как она достав ручку и закинув ногу на ногу, сосредоточенно выводит под диктовку цитаты, на клочке чего-то, прямо на круглой коленке, щурясь, чтобы разглядеть в темноте, а затем выходит из исповедальни, перемазанная в чернилах. Последний раз смесь подобного восторга и ужаса перед красотой людского творения настигла его у Пьеты[8]; и он, малодушно, хотел и не хотел повторения.  
Или хотел, но не в ком-то живом. Тем более, не во взбалмошной, легкомысленной девчонке, которая испытывала его терпение, даже не зная, что это он.

– Простите, дочь моя, – быстро сказал он, вставая. – Мне срочно нужно идти. Давайте вернёмся к вашим грехам позднее.  
– Постойте, – Гинко вскочила следом, вцепилась пальцами в решётку. Её кудри серебрились даже в полумраке; это было невыносимо. – Вы ведь ещё придёте? На этой неделе? В пятницу? Пожалуйста!  
– Приду, – неожиданно для себя пообещал Такасуги. – В пятницу. Будьте готовы, дочь моя.  
– Я буду, – раздалось позади, и он, больше не останавливаясь, поскорее задёрнул полог.

Такасуги взбежал по лестнице, захлопнул за собой дверь и с облегчением выдохнул, прислонившись к ней спиной.  
– Шинске? – с изумлением окликнул его Кацура. Он сидел в кресле и не отрывал глаз от движения минутной стрелки, и был больше похож не на приходского священника в маленьком беспроблемном городишке, а на тугой комок нервов.  
– Кого я вижу, – иронично поздоровался Такасуги, отлипая от двери и падая в кресло напротив. – Неуловимый отец Кацура собственной персоной. Я уже начал забывать, как ты выглядишь. Твои прихожане, кстати говоря, тоже.  
– Им на пользу, – буркнул Кацура и внимательно посмотрел на него. – А ты где был?  
Такасуги поморщился. Впрочем, лучше было сказать ему сразу, чем промолчать и потом слушать утомительные проповеди о природе людского стыда.  
– В исповедальне.  
– Что ты-то делал в исповедальне? – удивился было Кацура, но снова отвлёкся и нетерпеливо задёргал ногой.  
– Исповедовал одну… прихожанку, – неохотно сказал Такасуги. – Я знаю, что не могу, но ей было очень нужно выго…  
– Хоть всех, – отмахнулся Кацура, недовольно глядя на стрелку часов. – Здесь и грехов-то не сыщешь, это тебе не город. Они в основном заходят туда поболтать. Любят, знаешь ли, держать меня в курсе. Можешь у них поучиться.  
Кацура тряхнул головой, одёрнул манжеты и колоратку и встал, явно собираясь снова сбежать.  
– Или ты, – насмешливо сказал Такасуги, ловко заступая ему дорогу. – Как её зовут, Зура, ну же, колись.  
– Ты её не знаешь, – вспыхнул Кацура. – То есть…  
– Поздно, – с наслаждением протянул Такасуги. – «А слово пребудет вечно[9]», помнишь?  
– С тобой забудешь, – поморщился он, а потом решительно отодвинул Такасуги плечом. – Но имя всё равно не скажу. И ничего такого! Шинске! Перестань на меня так смотреть.  
– Удачного вечера, – пожелал Такасуги его спине.

■ ■ ■

– Люди сами открывают для себя ворота Ада, – сказал ему когда-то Шоё. В те дни Такасуги не видел многих из заложенных смыслов, но всегда обращал внимание на слова; карьера отца Шоё катилась к закату, и каждое из его слов было тяжёлым, как крест, и таким же ценным.  
Такасуги не мог позволить себе притворства – в том крылось бесчестье, и куда большее, чем в ошибках, что ждали его верном-неверном пути. Он прекрасно знал, что делал, когда давал Гинко обещание, которого не имел права давать; это не имело ничего общего с заботой о прихожанке – он всё ещё не был рукоположен и не мог совершать таинств[10]. Знал лишь одно, это не было похотью, ничем даже близким к ней; но лучше бы, лучше бы было.  
В пятницу он не пришёл. Ночь терзала его кошмарами; ему вновь снился Шоё, оставляющий церковь, уверенность, с которой он произнёс «Бог с тобой, потому что у тебя, Шинске, есть ты. Помни», но утро принесло облегчение. Он проснулся за час до рассвета, раскрыл окна, вбирая в себя холод и свежесть нового дня, и неожиданно успокоился. День он провёл, не поднимая головы от бумаг, и к концу его не страшился ни кошмаров, ни очередной ночи.  
Молитва его была как никогда горяча.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь, – сказал Кацура за завтраком. Он был одет как на выход, но ел степенно и чинно, как делал почти всё в своей жизни.  
Такасуги покачал головой.  
– Это был не вопрос. Я останусь сегодня, – решился Кацура и взмахнул рукой, отметая все возражения. – Это тоже был не вопрос, Шинске. Прогуляйся. Ты, кажется, до сих пор не посмотрел город?  
– Что я тебе сделал, Зура? – печально спросил Такасуги, подпирая ладонью подбородок. – Гневаясь, не…[11]  
– Никаких цитат, – свёл брови Кацура. Быстро поправился: – Никаких цитат за завтраком!  
Такасуги усмехнулся.  
В город ему не хотелось, по крайней мере, пока новизна его лица и свежесть новости о приезде наконец не сменятся более насущными вопросами: кто лучше ухаживал за садом, кто с кем танцевал на празднике и у кого уродились самые красивые в этом году цветы.  
Кацура посмотрел на него неожиданно проницательно.  
– Они никогда к тебе не привыкнут, если будут видеть тебя только в церкви, – заметил он, подливая себе чай.  
– Ненавижу, когда ты прав, – неохотно согласился Такасуги.  
Город оказался таким, каким Такасуги и ожидал: маленьким, чистым и очень нарядным. Низкие несуразные домики жались вплотную друг к другу, нависали надстройками, хлопали вывесками. Люди улыбались ему и кивали, куда более сдержанные, чем в церкви. Такасуги кивал им в ответ.  
– Гинко-сан, – растерянно произнёс мужской голос. – Но как же так? Вы столько для меня сделали, а теперь…  
– Ну хватит, а, – тоскливо отозвалась Гинко. – Подумаешь, сделала. Потрать лучше на них.  
Такасуги оглянулся; глаза первыми поймали дурацкий пушистый хвост на макушке и пластиковые мордочки «хелло китти», свисающие с резинки, и лишь потом – мужчину в одежде не по сезону – не от хорошей жизни – и крутящихся у него под ногами детей.  
– Бывай, – сказала Гинко, прежде чем уговоры зашли на новый круг.  
– Если дочка родится – назову её в честь вас, – крикнул мужчина.  
Гинко рассмеялась и, не обернувшись, махнула рукой.  
– Не надо. Имя, говорят, повторяет судьбу.  
– А вдруг повторит характер, – тихо сказал мужчина и, вздохнув, наклонился: младший из его детей нашёл крохотную лужу и теперь с упоением забрызгивал остальных грязью.  
Такасуги не хотел её видеть, не хотел с ней говорить, но следом пошёл, словно баран на верёвочке: степенно и медленно, упираясь всем существом.  
– Гинко-сан, – рассмеялась торговка, грозя Гинко пальцем. – Не думайте, что я не заметила!  
Та улыбнулась, с аппетитом откусывая от булочки, развела руками:  
– Я делаю вам лучшую рекламу, тётушка! Разве каждому, глядя на то, с каким аппетитом я ем, не захочется купить пару домой?  
– Иди, чертовка, – отмахнулась торговка, не прекращая смеяться. – А то совсем меня заболтаешь.  
– Данна, – едко поздоровался какой-то мальчишка; по виду ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать. – Снова обворовываете мирное население?  
– Окита-кун, – приветливо кивнула Гинко, – и все его шуточки. Здравствуйте, шуточки. И, кстати, Окита-кун, население обворовываете только вы, наживаясь на наших налогах.  
– Как будто вы хоть раз их платили.  
Гинко с возмущением помахала недоеденной булкой, и они пошли вниз по улице нога в ногу, перекидываясь остротами и не обращая внимания на остальной мир. Такасуги, приложив усилие – большее, чем требовала от него ситуация – развернулся и пошёл в обратную сторону. Настроение гулять, и без того невеликое, пропало окончательно.

– Ты кого-то избегаешь, – заметил Кацура, столкнувшись с ним через пару дней. – Кого?  
– Может, тебя? – усмехнулся Такасуги. – И это очень легко сделать, потому что тебя здесь никогда нет. Где же ты тогда, Зура, у чьих берегов?  
– Ты переводишь стрелки, и не думай, что я не вижу! – возмутился Кацура, но с расспросами отстал.  
По правде говоря, Такасуги никого не избегал – он всего лишь хотел разнообразия. Позавтракать на веранде вместо столовой, пить кофе вместо чая, приходить в церковь по ночам, когда внутри нет никого, кроме теней и образов, кроме мягкой темноты, запаха воска и ладана, читать те книги, которые хочется, а не те, которые нужно.  
Его подвела привычка – из тех немногих, от которых не хотелось избавиться – в послеполуденные часы делать это у клёна за оградой кладбища, в одном шаге от освещённой земли. Он не был монахом, не был связан обетами или запретами, но в этой привычке, в этом шаге, в ограде ему виделся безмолвный, никому невысказанный протест – несформулированный, непонятный даже ему самому.  
Но сегодня этот протест пропал втуне; место было занято, и отчего-то, ещё не приблизившись, он уже понял кем.  
Гинко спала, закутавшись в плед, на коленях у неё было какое-то толкование, но между страниц блестел глянец журнала. Такасуги фыркнул, не выдержав: это было так на неё похоже. А ему стоило уйти; но вместо этого он подошёл ближе, разглядывая пряди её волос, упавшие на лицо, серёжки в виде сов, свисающие до плеч, переплетенье фенечек на запястье и шее.  
– Добрый… день? – поздоровалась она вежливо, посмотрела на него, козырьком приложив ладонь, и в её прищуренных глазах недавняя дрёма сменилась насмешкой.  
– Я не нравлюсь вам, – хрипло сказала она, не спрашивая, а утверждая. – Так ведь?  
– Так, – согласился Такасуги, пожав плечами. Добавил: – Но вам и не обязательно.  
Гинко кивнула.  
Они разделённые оградой, словно были на разных берегах, на разных сторонах жизни, и ни одна из них не была тюрьмой. Не должна была быть, иначе это всё не имело смысла.  
– Прошу прощения, – ровно сказал он, отворачиваясь. – Не хотел вас побеспокоить.  
– Стойте! – торопливо окликнула Гинко и он остановился. – Я видела вас здесь раньше. Я заняла ваше место?  
– Это ваша земля, – ответил Такасуги. – У меня есть моя.  
Гравий мягко шуршал под его ногами. За спиной раздался треск ткани и топот.  
– Да подождите же! – крикнула Гинко, подбегая, и, едва касаясь, придержала за локоть. – Я хотела вас попросить… Отец Кацура не пришёл на последнюю исповедь. Вы передадите ему, что я приду завтра? Что я буду ждать его?  
Она пытливо заглядывала глаза. Хвостики перекосились, один из них съехал к уху, а с подола юбки свисала полоска оборок.  
– Передам, – бездумно пообещал Такасуги – и она отпустила руку.

Утро выдалось до нелепого хмурым. Такасуги столь же хмуро перебирал палочками то одно, то другое, когда Кацура впорхнул в столовую в самом жизнерадостном настроении из возможных.  
– Как поживает твоя колонка? – спросил Кацура вместо приветствия. Такасуги закатил глаза и налил ему чаю, надеясь, что завтрак если и не отвлечёт, то хоть организует паузы в монологе.  
Взгляды на церковные дела у Кацуры были революционными, и пару столетий назад за половину высказываний его бы давно уже жгли на костре. Сам Такасуги тоже склонялся к необходимости реформ, но предпочитал действовать более обтекаемыми методами.  
– Процветает, – неприветливо ответил он и подвинул Кацуре плошку с рисом.  
– Это не ответ, – сказал Кацура. – Многие люди рассчитывают на тебя, ты не можешь просто взять и всё бросить.  
– Кто сказал, что я что-то бросаю, – вздохнул Такасуги.  
Свою первую статью на втором курсе он подписал броским «Разрушение прогнивших скреп», и с тех пор не мог отделаться от славы радикала. Его позиция была простой и современной: приблизиться к тем, кто стал новым поколением паствы, понять их проблемы, заботы и трудности, двигаться в будущее, а не в отжившее прошлое.  
Кацура тогда назвал его «популяризатором» и предрёк обеднение умов, а теперь…  
– ...забота – это помощь и в мирских нуждах, – вдохновлённо вещал Кацура. Волосы его рассыпались в беспорядке, когда он наклонился над столом, и передние пряди плюхнулись в чашку с соусом. – А их список нынче гораздо шире, чем прежде!  
Слушатели Кацуре были не нужны отродясь, в отсутствие прихожан он мог читать проповеди скамьям, и те послушно бежали бы выполнять его поручения.  
Такасуги хмыкнул, представив вежливую толпу резных скамеек, построившихся по парам. Кацура, обрадовавшись вниманию, зажестикулировал активнее, и Такасуги бесшумно утёк из-за стола.  
У него сегодня было дело важнее возвышенных споров об общем и гипотетическом, и от этого по спине пробегал холодок.  
– Нет дел сложнее дел правильных, – сказал когда-то Шоё, и с ним, даже в мыслях, невозможно было поспорить.

– Святой отец, вы всё-таки пришли! – радостно выпалила Гинко, вламываясь в кабинку исповедальни. Такасуги потёр лицо, собираясь с духом, чтобы наконец рассказать ей всю правду и извиниться за невольный обман – и свою трусость, но в умении разговаривать со скамьями Гинко, кажется, была ещё лучше своего дражайшего духовного наставника.  
– Я не думала, что этот ваш помощник вам что-то передаст. Он всегда такой вредный и неразговорчивый, и на мои юбки смотрит так, будто они его оскорбляют, – Гинко запнулась и хихикнула, а затем залилась смехом. – Юбки и оскорбляют! Мне срочно надо поискать такую, ну, как мягкие игрушки, знаете. Я вот знаю, что мишек можно научить произносить твоё имя, а вдруг юбку можно научить произносить… Ну, ничего, я придумаю какой-нибудь интересный вариант.  
– Попробуйте почитать Библию, – на автомате посоветовал Такасуги, оторопев от напора, и удивился, поняв, как едко звучит его голос. Потом приободрился. Что нового может сказать ему эта соплячка, такого, чего он не слышал бы в кулуарах семинарии. И он ещё хотел перед ней извиняться. – Там обычно есть ответы на все вопросы.  
– Отличная идея, – воодушевлённо воскликнула Гинко. – Врагов надо бить их же оружием!  
– Любите врагов ваших и молитесь за обижающих вас[12], – фыркнул Такасуги больше себе.  
– Это скучно, – отмахнулась Гинко. – Надо доводить врагов до того, чтобы это они молились. Желательно за то, чтобы больше никогда вас не встретить.  
– По-моему вы неправильно понимаете суть исповеди, – заметил Такасуги, не сдержавшись.  
Гинко вздохнула.  
– Может быть, – неохотно сказала она. – Но вы же научите меня, правда, святой отец?  
– Как будто у меня есть выбор, – буркнул Такасуги себе под нос и громче добавил: – В следующий раз начните с того, чтобы рассказывать о себе.  
– Это я мигом, – просияла Гинко и вскочила. – Тогда… до скорой встречи?  
– Через неделю.  
– Ну святой отец!  
– И ни днём раньше.  
– Никаких с вами развлечений.

Если прежде Такасуги казалось, что его жизнь идёт в каком-то неправильном направлении, то теперь он знал это наверняка. К выходным ему пришло письмо из редакции журнала, в котором он публиковался с последних курсов, сменив студенческую газету на более солидное издание, которое, тем не менее, хотело идти в ногу со временем, а на служения и проповеди зачастила Гинко.  
Что двигало ею, было откровенно непонятно: на проповедях она, устроившись поудобнее в заднем ряду, дремала, иногда бормоча что-то себе под нос, а то и шелестя чем-то, похожим на мангу, а не Писание. На служениях же наоборот садилась поближе, чередуя из одежды платья и юбки, а из выражения лица – натужную серьёзность, комичную саму по себе, и откровенные кривляния – когда он смотрел в её сторону.  
Письмо из редакции его волновало мало – у журнала то и дело случались «перемены направления», в результате которых они хотели то ввести больше цензуры, то, наоборот, показать предельную толерантность к любым мнениям, а вот Гинко… она отвлекала. Её побрякушки, которые бренчали в самые неподходящие моменты, её хвостики, которые мелькали то в одном месте, то в другом, её отвратительный вкус в выборе литературы – впрочем, это и литературой-то было называть грешно, её ужимки.  
В последний раз она и вовсе показала Такасуги язык, и он, взбесившись, едва дождался, пока после служения рассеется толпа.  
– Не зачастили ли вы в церковь? – поинтересовался он, появляясь перед ней и наступая, но Гинко даже не подумала сдвинуться с места.  
– Не вам гнать меня из дома Божьего, – возмутилась она.  
– Мне, если вы приходите сюда, чтобы поспать, почитать или отвлекать прихожан!  
– Так вы о них заботитесь или о себе? – сладко спросила Гинко и тоже начала наступать на него, уперев руки в бока.  
– Не хотите ли примириться за чашечкой чая? – предложил Кацура, появляясь из ниоткуда; вид у него был доброжелательно-заинтересованный, но Такасуги бы сказал «плутоватый». – Я могу сделать нам онигири.  
Такасуги переглянулся с Гинко, так же зло, как и он, сверкавшей глазами, и они в один голос выдохнули:  
– Не хотим!  
– А придётся, – неожиданно зловеще заключил тот и подтолкнул их обоих между лопаток. – Вперёд. Поставите чайник, накроете стол. И не вздумайте сбежать!  
– Влипли, – закусив губу, заключила Гинко. Такасуги кивнул и с издевательской улыбкой открыл перед ней дверь.  
– И не по моей вине.  
– То есть, по моей?  
– Я здесь работаю, – сурово напомнил Такасуги. – А не прохлаждаюсь, как некоторые.  
– Я и не прохлаждаюсь. И это не я сегодня была рассеянной и вовсю смотрела по сторонам!  
– Ещё скажи, – фыркнул Такасуги, – что слышала хоть слово из того, что он говорил.  
Гинко закатила глаза.  
– Как будто ты слышал, – и добавила: – Или кто-то, кроме влюблённых в него старушек.  
– Когда это Зура успел перейти на старушек? – неподдельно удивился Такасуги, а Гинко, хохотнув, махнула рукой куда-то назад.  
– Он – никогда, а вот они на него…  
– Свершилось, – довольно пробормотал Такасуги и пояснил: – Раньше на него западали в основном лысые и семейные мужчины под сорок.  
– И сейчас западают, но команда старушек пока выигрывает по очкам.  
Они поднялись по лестнице, и Такасуги снова открыл перед ней дверь – на этот раз машинально. Гинко, ничего не сказав, зашла внутрь и с любопытством осмотрелась.  
– А у вас миленько. Эксплуатируете труд прихожанок?  
Такасуги выразительно промолчал.  
– Не представляю тебя с тряпкой, – пояснила она, ехидно улыбаясь, и покрутила рукой, подбирая слова. – Слишком...  
– Уже не знаем, куда от них деться, – оборвал Такасуги с достоинством и ткнул пальцем на неё. – Как видишь, сами приходят, когда их не звали.  
– Меня как раз звали! – возмутилась Гинко. – И обещали напоить чаем. И где, где он?  
– Сама и поставь. Кухня вон там.  
– Ты точно священник? – недоверчиво уточнила она и Такасуги издевательски пожал плечами.  
Гинко фыркнула. На кухне она первым делом открыла холодильник и долго пялилась в него, выставляя на стол всё то, что приготовили им на обед и ужин, бубня под нос «Вот это вкусно, а это ещё вкуснее, а это вообще моё любимое». Такасуги не протестовал – по крайней мере, она перестала пялиться на него как на зверька в зоопарке и доводить до белого каления. Он достал из шкафа приборы и запасной набор палочек, потом придвинул к ней поближе чайник.  
– Налить и поставить греться, – напомнил он. Гинко не глядя отмахнулась и послала его в столовую, с подозрительным дружелюбием уверив, что справится и сама.  
– Шинске! – изумлённо позвал Кацура через полчаса. Всё это время Такасуги провёл в кресле, читая одну из книг, начатых для удовольствия, и мужественно пытался не прислушиваться к звукам, доносившимся из кухни – пела Гинко совершенно отвратительно.  
– Она сказала, что справится сама, – крикнул он, не подумав встать.  
– Она и справилась, – сказал Кацура, выходя к нему, и вид у него был ошеломлённый. Такасуги всё-таки поднялся и обогнул его, заглядывая через плечо, а затем присвистнул. Гинко, перемазанная шоколадом, спала прямо за столом, нежно прижав к себе тарелку с недоеденным куском торта. Часть блюд была ополовинена, остальная часть – сметена подчистую, а чайник так и стоял пустым там же, где он его и поставил.  
– Давайте, и вам будет дано[13], – прокомментировал Такасуги насмешливо. – Как никогда верю в твою силу примирения, Зура. С ней молчащей я готов примириться даже такой… впечатляющей ценой.  
– Наш обед и ужин, – вздохнул Кацура. – Кто же мог подумать?  
Такасуги утешающе похлопал его плечу.  
– Есть вещи, которые дано предугадать только Господу. А меня провидение, пожалуй, зовёт прогуляться: давно не был в городе, а ты ведь сам повторял, как важно единение с горожанами. Сегодня, например, я уединюсь с ними в одной едальне. Уверен, это будет в высшей степени познавательно. И так полезно для прихода!  
– Шинске! – одёрнул его Кацура, но тот и не подумал остановиться, всё пятясь назад. – Не смей бросать меня одного. Шинске!

Такасуги, вдоволь насладившийся закатом и долгой пешей прогулкой, вернулся поздним вечером, когда на небо выползла крупная неповоротливая луна, а Кацура, блюдущий идеальный жаворонковый режим, гарантированно отошёл ко сну. Удовольствие от жизни, казалось было покинувшее его прежде, вернулось и наполняло всё его существо, отчего молитвы вышли горячее и ярче, а собственная работа – привлекательнее в разы. Такасуги так увлёкся, что и о письме из редакции вспомнил только к середине следующего дня, когда Кацура, сердитый и приличный до зубной боли, уже ушёл по своим особо важным делам.  
Погода стояла отличная: сочное, солнечное лето в самом разгаре, не слишком жаркое и безветренное, и Такасуги решил не отказывать себе в очередной возможности пройтись.  
О том, что не стоит искушать судьбу по пустякам, он вспомнил только завидев в толпе знакомые белые хвостики, сегодня украшенные разноцветными бусинами.  
– О! – поздоровалась Гинко лениво, кажется, занятая поиском сокровищ в собственном ухе. Такасуги покосился на её ногти, на блестящий серебристый лак и аппликацию из голубеньких звёздочек, и едва сдержался, чтобы тотчас же не начать молить Господа о терпении.  
– Не хочешь меня угостить? – спросила Гинко как бы между делом, для пущей убедительности похлопав ресницами. Выглядело до того глупо, что от зрелища просто нельзя было оторваться. Но Такасуги, собрав волю в кулак, произнёс с идеально выверенным недоумением:  
– Не хочу.  
Улыбка Гинко – которая, вероятно, должна была быть дружелюбной – стала широкой и неприятной.  
– Тогда, – сказала она заговорщическим шёпотом, – я не расскажу тебе, где ошивается Зура.  
Такасуги нахмурился, задумавшись о дьявольских происках, дающих неподходящим женщинам такую неприличную проницательность.  
– А я его и не ищу, – быстро сказал он.  
– Разве религия не запрещает тебе врать? – любопытно спросила Гинко.  
– Религия запрещает мне впустую тратить время на препирательства, – вздохнул Такасуги и попробовал было шагнуть назад, как Гинко, ойкнув, схватила его за руку и нырнула в кусты. Такасуги, зашипев, отвёл в сторону ветку, чуть не выцарапавшую ему глаз, и пригрозил:  
– Если это какая-то очередная шутка…  
– Тсс, – одёрнула его Гинко и очень довольно добавила: – Смотри, выходят.  
На пороге и впрямь появились люди: Такасуги легко узнал Кацуру в его строгой синей рубашке с колораткой и такого же цвета лентой, перевязывающей волосы у лопаток, а вот женщину не узнал. Глаза у неё были неожиданно тёмные для таких светлых волос, а вид – на редкость достойный. Обычно на Кацуру велись пустоголовые хорошенькие девицы, милые и домашние, но эта женщина не казалась ни домашней, ни милой.  
– И что мы тут делаем?  
– Я собираю компромат, – поделилась Гинко, вытаскивая из сумочки телефон. – А ты сидишь в кустах. И если присмотреться – прямо на муравейнике.  
– Это-то – компромат? – презрительно фыркнул Такасуги, но на всякий случай отодвинулся. Не хватало ещё вернуться к вечерней службе покусанным. – Компромат – когда не знает никто, а про Зуру ещё с семинарии не знает только ленивый.  
Гинко отмахнулась.  
– У нас местный тотализатор, – сердито сказала она, включая камеру. – И в этом месяце я наконец выиграю. И куплю себе самое большое парфе, которое только смогут сделать.  
– В ведре или в тазике? – ухмыльнулся Такасуги. Гинко презрительно оглянулась на него через плечо и едва не упустила удачный кадр: Кацура, положившись руки поверх рук женщины, и склонившийся к ней в утешающем шёпоте.  
– Всё, – радостно пробубнила Гинко, убирая телефон обратно, – теперь не отвертятся. Увидимся на вечернем служении? Кстати, я не против ещё раз зайти к вам на чай. Не хочешь поругаться со мной и сегодня?  
– Боже упаси, – с содроганием бросил Такасуги и начал рьяно выдираться из кустов, пока её не посетила очередная гениальная идея.  
– Шинске? – удивлённо окликнул Кацура – за переругиванием Такасуги и не заметил, что тот успел проститься со своей вдовой. – А почему у тебя листики в волосах?  
Гинко в кустах зафыркала так выразительно, что Такасуги с трудом подавил желание вытащить её наружу и предъявить Кацуре – тот обычно рьяно заботился о приличном виде своих прихожан. Останавливало только то, что объяснить их совместное времяпрепровождение было бы ещё сложнее.  
– Божья благодать, – безмятежно ответил Такасуги и, подхватив Кацуру под локоть, потащил его за собой. 

– В прошлый раз вы говорили мне начать с себя, – деловито напомнила Гинко. Её каблуки постукивали по полу, когда она усаживалась, и так и не утихли, задавая их беседе лихорадочный и весёлый темп.  
– Говорил, – признал Такасуги со вздохом. Зачем он всё это затеял, не помнил и сам. А в неудачное стечение обстоятельств или насмешки мироздания никогда прежде не верил – но теперь был близок к этому как никогда. – Начните с того, что потрясло вас больше всего за прошедшую неделю.  
– Так всё и не упомнишь, – протянула Гинко и в дополнение к постукиванию каблуками начала стучать пальцем по решётке, разделявшей исповедальню. – Столько всего случилось! Вот, например, наше примирительное чаепитие…  
– Помимо чаепития, – оборвал её Такасуги, чувствуя себя так, будто у него разом заныли все зубы. Кацура по поводу чаепития всё ещё нудел и бурчал, и это было хуже радио, работавшего с помехами – радио обычно не повторяло по тридцать раз одно и то же. Такасуги едва не спросил, выиграла ли Гинко своё парфе, но затем вспомнил, что Кацура об этом не знал, а Гинко по-прежнему не знала, к кому приходила исповедоваться. Он нахмурился и на всякий поплотнее сжал крест – так, чтобы тот отрезвляюще врезался в ладонь.  
– На этой неделе, – начала Гинко, – я ловила котиков. Обычно я люблю котиков, они толстенькие и мягкие, но у этих были когти как у динозавров…  
– У каких динозавров? – с тоской спросил Такасуги.  
– Я откуда знаю, у каких? – удивилась Гинко. – У когтистых. Ррр, мяу и зубы.  
– И что дино… то есть котики? – перебил Такасуги. «Ррр» отдавалось внутри мягкой вибрацией, совершенно недостойной и низменной.  
– Поймались, конечно. Один из них, правда, чуть не расцарапал мне руку. Вашего помощника напомнил: злющие глаза, вытянутая морда и усы длиннее лап.  
– У моего помощника нет усов, – сердито возразил Такасуги.  
– А могли бы быть, – отмахнулась Гинко небрежно. – Так вот, на этой неделе я ловила котиков, пила чай, занималась… фотоохотой и, и…  
– Что же вы замолчали? – поинтересовался Такасуги, почувствовав удовлетворение от неожиданной заминки. Судя по молчанию, Гинко собиралась поведать ему о чём-то личном и нечестивом, именно таком, о чём и стоит исповедоваться священнику. Даже отсутствие сана – и возможности отпустить ей грехи – его больше не смущали ни капли.  
– Целовалась, – выпалила Гинко и жарко вздохнула. – Прямо за кустами, долго-долго.  
Такасуги застыл; кровь глухо ударила в виски. Он представил это самое «за кустами»: откинутую голову Гинко, чьи-то пальцы выше воротника – на нежной коже затылка, у маленькой родинки рядом с выступающим позвонком, и зажмурился до белых кругов.  
– Что ж, дочь моя, – ответил он, скрипя зубами, и невпопад заметил: – Целомудрие – добродетель.  
И замолчал. Через пару минут Гинко нерешительно окликнула:  
– И вы мне больше ничего сегодня не скажете?  
Шла бы ты с миром, – с тоской подумал Такасуги. Сердце билось так, что крест на груди, казалось, вот-вот взлетит к потолку.  
– Через неделю, – выдавил он через силу вместо прощания, и покинул кабинку первым. 

– Как давно она вообще тут живёт? – спросил Такасуги вечером, выбрав удобный момент. Настроение у Кацуры было на удивление благодушным, и даже его бубнёж перешёл в тихую фазу, сравнимую с бормотанием телевизора.  
– Гинко? – переспросил Кацура и задумался. – Давно. До того, как меня направили сюда. С прошлым священником у неё не сложилось, но мне она очень помогла, когда я только приехал.  
– И с тех пор она верная прихожанка? – хмыкнул Такасуги. Не то чтобы он не верил, но было в этом что-то… разочаровывающее.  
– Если бы, – с сожалением вздохнул Кацура. – Обычно её приходилось уговаривать по неделе, чтобы только появилась на службе. Да и то всегда сбегала, едва получалось. Чего я только не делал, можешь мне поверить.  
– Подкупил бы едой, – предложил Такасуги иронично.  
– Как тебе такое в голову пришло. Я использовал другие… методы, я с ней разговаривал! Всё как нас учили.  
– Сейчас тогда чего зачастила? – оборвал Такасуги, пока Кацура не начал пересказывать ему тексты унылых лекций о способах расширения паствы, половина из которых устарела ещё во времена инквизиции.  
– Сам задаюсь вопросом, – сознался Кацура. Ничего про провидение он не добавил, значит и сам не верил, что Гинко ходит к ним от чистого сердца.  
Такасуги раздражённо придвинул к себе листы с недописанной статьёй: у него были дела поважнее. Эта статья, например – у журнала была фаза предельной толерантности, и в этом месяце они требовали обличения грехов и безжалостной критики. Безжалостным Такасуги быть умел и любил, но и дураком не был, поэтому писал иронично, но сдержанно. Все ключевые фигуры прекрасно угадывались в намёках, изящно рассыпанных по тексту и прикрытых флёром сочувственной снисходительности.  
– Тебе бы только романы с ключом[14] писать, – заметил Кацура, заглянувший через плечо. – Расходились бы неприличными тиражами.  
Он нахохлился. У него самого ходить по такой тонкой грани не получалось – его статьи напоминали или агитационные листовки, или расстрельные списки.  
– Отличная идея, – одобрил Такасуги и пихнул его в плечо. – Изобличать лицемеров и пускать вырученные деньги на благие дела.  
Кацура обошёл стол и посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
– Ты бы не пускал деньги на благие дела, ты вообще веришь в принцип «помоги себе сам».  
– Это смотря какие дела считать благими, Зура, – скромно возразил Такасуги, но, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся. – У концепции благости, благо, широкая интерпретация.

Летние лунные ночи были притягательны разом по сотне причин: воздух, мягкий и обволакивающий, такая же темнота, сплетение ароматов, лишённых горечи – полуденное солнце ещё не успело выжечь траву до сухости или растрескать землю. Такасуги шёл по улицам, огибая фонари, и размышлял, к собственному удивлению, о романе, в шутку упомянутом Кацурой. Идея не стоила ничего, а жанр и вовсе обнищал и превратился в оду самолюбованию авторов, но слова и образы без его участия и желания уже складывались в осмысленную картину. Вот – грузный тайный правитель в башне из слоновой кости (государственный секретарь Ватикана), вот – молодой правитель, деятельный, добродетельный (префект Конгрегации), вот его дальний родственник, мечтающий занять трон (патриарх Венеции). А вот – обычный учитель, попавший между жерновов исторических событий. Самым ценным были, конечно же, изобличения и скрытые связи, но от этого добра у него в любом случае ломился стол.  
Ход его мысли прервал короткий вскрик, перешедший в вой, и отборная ругань.  
– Я предупреждала, – равнодушно произнёс знакомый голос. – Оставьте старика в покое, проявите благоразумие. И милосердие… к себе же.  
Из переулка, прихрамывая и опираясь на стены, выбралась шайка каких-то отбросов – вид у них был откровенно неважным – и поковыляла прочь, непрестанно оглядываясь. А в глазах стоял страх.  
Такасуги, подумав, достал из нагрудного кармана платок и вежливо протянул его Гинко, вышедшей следом.  
– Чёрт, – вздрогнула она. – Я думала, ты один из них.  
– А платок держу вместо белого флага? – полюбопытствовал Такасуги и повёл им в воздухе из стороны в сторону, прежде чем впихнуть ей в руки.  
– И даже не будешь читать проповедей? – сухо поинтересовалась она, прикладывая платок к губе и чуть морщась.  
– За чёрта или за драку? – склочно уточнил Такасуги и тут же добавил: – Не неси ерунды. Идём, надо промыть царапины.  
Гинко посмотрела на него задумчиво.  
– А ты не такой чистоплюй, каким хочешь казаться, а? И тебе даже всё равно, что случилось?  
– Это не моё дело, – пожал он плечами. – Хочешь исповедоваться – иди к отцу нашему Зуре. Впрочем, говорят, ты и так к нему ходишь.  
– Хожу, – кивнула Гинко и шагнула под фонарь, разглядывая рассаженные костяшки. – Придётся снова наматывать бинты.  
В голосе у неё была тоска.  
– Клиенты волнуются, если видят следы драки?  
– Ага, – просто ответила она. – Думают, что по-другому я не умею решать вопросы. Глупости, – Гинко с раздражением потёрла лоб. – А ты как здесь оказался? Гуляешь по ночам?  
– Красивая луна, – сказал Такасуги и, подняв голову, обнаружил, что ту плотно затянуло тучами – лишь сверху, как в насмешку, торчал тонкий краешек. – Была.  
– Сделаем вид, что я тебе верю, – усмехнулась Гинко и снова поморщилась, когда из ранки потекла кровь.  
– Сделаем вид, что ты в порядке, – в тон ей ответил Такасуги. – Пойдёшь со мной или будешь ждать, пока окончательно испортишь свой наряд?  
Гинко машинально оглядела себя: на полосатой блузке уже расплывалось несколько маленьких пятен, а юбка-солнце с одной стороны была вся в пыли.  
– Благодетельность однажды меня разорит, – вздохнула она.  
– Ничего не порвано, – заметил Такасуги равнодушно. – А пятна отстирываются.  
– На этот раз, – возразила Гинко и больше ничего не добавила.  
– Уверен, блудные котики портят одежду не хуже, – задумчиво произнёс он и тут же прикусил язык.  
Гинко недоверчиво подняла на него глаза, а потом, вдруг расслабившись, с притворной обидой пробубнила:  
– Я не только потерявшихся кошек с деревьев снимаю, чтоб ты знал.  
– Разумеется, – с лёгким сердцем согласился Такасуги. – Я видел в округе петуха, как минимум трёх кроликов и даже одну декоративную свинку.  
Гинко закатила глаза и шлёпнула его по плечу, пачкая кровью рукав рубашки. Такасуги покосился на это, но ничего не сказал – всё равно было уже поздно.  
– Ты ужасно ограниченный, знаешь? Так и быть, можешь зайти со мной в аптеку и проследить, чтобы я купила бинты и антисептики, если мне не доверяешь. Шовинист! Уверена, я побывала в большем количестве драк, чем ты!  
– Можем на это поспорить, – предложил Такасуги, подстраиваясь под её шаг. – Если проиграешь, то принесёшь нам столько же еды, сколько приговорила на том чаепитии.  
– А если выиграю?  
– Я куплю тебе парфе размером с… так что там было, тазик или ведро?  
– И тазик, и ведро, – отрезала Гинко. Такасуги только фыркнул.  
– Договорились.

– Как я могла тебе, тебе проиграть? – подвывала Гинко, размешивая что-то в большой жестяной миске. Приносить готовую еду она отказалась наотрез, сказав, что это её разорит, и поэтому принесла продукты. Такасуги, вслух засомневавшийся в её кулинарных талантах, получил лопаткой по лбу и устроился в дальнем углу – на случай, если придётся тушить пожар. Но пока Гинко справлялась отлично – движения её были уверенными, а специи она добавляла не глядя, но ничуть не небрежно, и, кажется, в самом деле знала, что делает.  
Разбитая губа уже поджила, из-за чего Гинко болтала вдвойне активнее, чем прежде – словно хотела возместить пару дней молчания, а вот корочки на костяшках пока не внушали особого доверия.  
– С приправой из крови есть не буду, – сразу предупредил Такасуги, доставая из аптечки пластыри и размягчающую мазь.  
– Если не перестанешь нудеть, питаться будешь через назогастральный зонд, – прошипела Гинко, снова потрясая лопаткой, но руки обработать дала.  
Кацура, вернувшийся от своей вдовы пораньше, счёл за благо ретироваться и теперь наверняка слушал их перепалки из гостиной, обратившись в одно большое ухо.  
Такасуги, убрав аптечку обратно, разложил перед собой черновой вариант статьи. В планах у него была простейшая вычитка – ни на что большее в этом бедламе он рассчитывать не мог – но внимание рассеивалось, сползая то на абсурдную идею с романом, то на Гинко. Та, нацепив принесённый ей фартук – бледно-розовый фон, густая россыпь разных пирожных, шоколадного цвета кайма и пояс в горошек – ловко мешала, солила, обмакивала что-то и выкладывала на сковороду. Длинные перья её серёжек взлетали, когда она поворачивалась, и качались туда-сюда.  
– Чего ты всё смотришь, – буркнула она неприветливо. – Не собираюсь я никого травить. Или пожар устраивать. Или о чём ты там ещё думаешь?  
Такасуги постучал ручкой по губам, сделав вид, что задумался.  
– Что ты схватишь тарелки и выпрыгнешь в окно? – предположил он. Гинко перевела ироничный взгляд с него на свои туфли и на пробу стукнула об пол каблуками в виде гномиков, держащих свод.  
– Не-а, не выйдет.  
– Мне стало намного спокойнее, – заверил её Такасуги и демонстративно уткнулся в бумаги. Работа не шла. Он недовольно чёркал, меняя одни слова на другие и не находя в том особого удовлетворения, а на ближайшем свободном листке порой набрасывал сокращения имён со стрелочками. Стрелочки расползались, а схема с каждой минутой становилась всё запутанннее и увлекательнее.  
– Это какое-то современное художество? – любопытно спросила Гинко. Она приподнялась на носки и вытянула голову, чтобы лучше видеть; вид у неё был потешным.  
– Это схема, – отрезал Такасуги и перевернул листок. Постучал кончиком ручки по обороту. У него не было ни малейшей идеи о том, как бы поизящнее обозначить конклав, не называя его конклавом, и это раздражало. Обычные дворцовые интриги, династии, линии наследования были и в половину не так интересны как подкуп выборщиков и подтасовка результатов.  
– Выглядишь загруженным, – заметила Гинко. Она вновь вернулась к готовке; от плиты ненавязчиво и приятно тянуло едой, что-то шкворчало, зашипел чайник.  
– Не могу решить один вопрос, – нехотя сказал Такасуги. На обороте схемы он, отвлёкшись, начал рисовать большую луну и воющего на неё чёрного волка. Гинко, взглянувшая через плечо, удивлённо присвистнула.  
– А говоришь не художество. Как живой!  
Такасуги дорисовал волку впечатляющие клыки и красные глаза, а потом, подумав, дорисовал клыки и луне. Гинко прыснула.  
– Не станешь священником – покоришь все выставки. «Пожирание луны». Круто же звучит, ну?  
– Это всё от голода, – возразил Такасуги, с трудом сдержав улыбку. – Мне обещали обед, а кормят одними завтраками.  
Кацура печальным призраком замаячил в дверях.  
– Я тоже… – пожаловался он, – тоже проголодался.  
– Неужели тебя даже не покормили после твоих важных духовных дел? – притворно изумился Такасуги. Кацура громко вдохнул и скользнул на соседний стол. Тут же подпрыгнул.  
– Шинске! Зачем луне такие, такие…  
– Клыки, – подсказала Гинко, раскладывая еду по тарелкам и пиалам.  
– Всем зверям земным, и всем птицам небесным…[15] – нараспев начал Такасуги.  
– Там было про траву, – отмахнулся Кацура и выхватил листок из-под его руки. – О, это же…  
– Отдай Зура, отдай по-хорошему, – но тот уже ловко отпрыгнул на другой конец кухни, вчитываясь на ходу.  
– Ты всё-таки его напишешь! – восторженно выдохнул он и Такасуги устало потёр глаза.  
– Отдай, говорю, – рявкнул он, приподнимаясь, но Гинко, оказавшаяся рядом, бесцеремонно впихнула шарик риса ему в рот.  
– Жуй, – велела она и повернулась к Кацуре. – А ты – покажи мне.  
– Это – сокровище, – пробормотал Кацура, прижимая листок к сердцу, и только потом пихнул его под нос Гинко.  
– Стрелочки какие-то, буквы. Ниче… го не понятно, – пожаловалась она, поймав насмешливый взгляд Такасуги. Он был уверен, что сказать она хотела «ничерта» и почти сожалел, что всё-таки не сказала – это бы отвлекло Кацуру пуще всякой революционной чуши.  
– Это коллегия[16], – взбудораженно пояснил Кацура и забегал по кухне кругами. – В миниатюре.  
Такасуги, перегнувшись через стол, выдернул листок из рук Гинко, а потом, подумав, потянул её к себе за локоть.  
– Встань в угол, – шепнул он, – снесёт и не заметит.  
– Никогда не видела его таким оживлённым.  
– Зура у нас человек редкой связи между идиотскими интересами и идиотским поведением, – пояснил Такасуги. Пальцы, так и оставшиеся на локте Гинко, отчего-то кололо.  
Наверное, какая-нибудь приправа, – решил он про себя.  
– Если что-нибудь остынет, он будет человеком редкой связи с загробным миром, – проворчала Гинко.  
– С этим я помогу, – пообещал Такасуги и для надёжности запихнул листок во внутренний карман – чтобы никто из них точно до него не добрался.

– У него губы были как земляника, – восторженно рассказывала Гинко пару недель спустя, и её браслеты звенели, когда она размахивала руками. – Вы же знаете, святой отец, как я люблю сладкое, не могла оторваться.  
– Сожрали несчастному лицо? – очень серьёзно уточнил Такасуги.  
Гинко закашлялась.  
– Ваше чувство юмора испортилось, – сказала она сурово. – Выбросьте его, пока совсем не прогнило.  
– Милосердый будет благословляем[17], – возразил Такасуги. – Так жив ваш молодой человек или нет?  
– Вам бы в полицию, – с тоской отозвалась Гинко. – Жив, конечно, что ему сделается. И он не мой! Он… просто… И за локти придерживал так осторожно, – вдруг добавила Гинко, опускаясь до шёпота, едва слышного, легче пера, легче пуха.  
Такасуги с трудом подавил дрожь и вновь промолчал. Прежде колени, вот теперь локти, зажившие костяшки с тонкой бледно-розовой кожей и открытые плечи, арсенал её сарафанов и открытых сандалий – жара, накрывшая город, просто не оставляла выбора. Сам Такасуги перешёл на свободные лёгкие рубашки самых интересных расцветок сезона – не в последнюю очередь потому, что у Кацуры при виде него начинали дёргаться попеременно оба глаза.  
– А как связаны «коллегия», «напишешь» и тот листок? – непосредственно спросила Гинко, поняв, что продолжения разговора о молодых людях не будет. Такасуги представил, как она вертится на сидении, изнывая от любопытства, и как белые пряди от жары липнут к вискам и шее, и облизнул губы.  
– Всегда интереснее, чтобы тексты основывались на реальных событиях, – сказал он. – Листок – это схема взаимоотношений между кардиналами. А «напишет»... он пока и сам не знает, что он напишет.  
– Но вы же знаете?  
– Роман, – тихо ответил Такасуги. – Он должен написать роман.  
– Если должен, значит, напишет, – так же тихо ответила Гинко и, не прощаясь, ушла.

■ ■ ■

Такасуги не был из тех, кто может годами не замечать очевидного, прикрываясь «бессознательным», «правильным» или «приличным». Он не перешагнул рубежей, не бросил на себя тень, но чистота и в самом деле покинула его сердце, покинула так давно, что он больше не помнил себя иным – незапятнанным, опустошённым от этой блажи, от этой безумной нежности, от этой неистовой горечи. Молитвы слетали с уст, но шли не от сердца, а разум не подсказывал ничего – никакого выхода, никакого решения.  
Август догорел дотла жаром и сменился сентябрьской теплотой с извечной нотой печали.  
– Я хочу уехать, – сказал Такасуги, решившись, и Кацура, подскочив, тут же развил бурную деятельность.  
– Тебе не нравится у нас? Что случилось, Шинске? Приход? Прихожане? Церковь? Ты поссорился с кем-то? – сначала на пол, сметённый широким рукавом, полетел соусник, следом за ним – палочки. Такасуги наблюдал с интересом, как за вечерним шоу.  
– Когда ты уже перестанешь быть такой наседкой, – поморщился он, когда Кацура наконец позволил себе отдышаться. – Я просто хочу уехать.  
– Влюбился, – вдруг припечатал тот с непрошибаемой логикой. – И кто она?  
– Не влюбился, – упрямо ответил Такасуги. – Гинко.  
Кацура хлопнул в ладоши, потом вдруг осел, помрачнев, и поставил локоть прямо в лужу разлитого чая, но ничего не заметил.  
– Ну уж нет, – решительно сказал он вдруг спустя минут пять – Такасуги за это время успел спокойно доужинать и перейти к десерту. – Пока все полгода не пройдут, никуда не поедешь.  
– Боишься, что тебе придётся объясняться, – осклабился Такасуги. – Отличная идея, Зура, как я сам не подумал.  
– Боюсь, что ты делаешь глупость, о которой будешь жалеть, – спокойно ответил тот. – Сперва реши, чего хочешь. Ведь ты же не знаешь, не так ли, Шинске?  
– Я знаю, – упрямо ответил Такасуги и, сдавшись, добавил: – Но не хочу хотеть.  
– Сходи лучше в город, – неожиданно успокоившись, велел Кацура. – Кто наблюдает благоразумие, тот находит благо[18].  
– Не знал, что ты тоже так можешь.  
– У тебя нет копирайта на все священные тексты, – возмутился Кацура. – И почему у меня рукав мок… Шинске, ты что, не мог сказать, что я сижу в луже?  
– Я хотел вспомнить подходящую цитату, – развёл руками Такасуги и поспешно выбрался из-за стола, – но не смог.

Наблюдать за благоразумием он решил издалека и, перестраховываясь, обогнул город по краю. Деревья шелестели кронами, звёзды высыпали на небо. Такасуги свернул с дорожки и двинулся по траве, не торопясь и не задавая себе направлений, и ветви расступались перед ним, не стесняя движения. Отвлечённый, погружённый себя как в молитвенном трансе, он просто шёл вперёд, и луна скользила за ним, показываясь между стволами то краем, то целиком, и воздух казался расплавленным серебром на подложке из тёмного бархата.  
Ночь пьянила, пьянила и тишина. Вскоре он замедлил шаг и остановился, ощущая себя бесконечно одиноким и бесконечно законченным, словно только сквозь единение с собой он мог познать Бога, а сквозь единение с Богом – себя. Впервые за долгое время ему было легко, и лёгкость эта словно толкала в спину.  
Он вышел к узкой тропинке и не посмел уклониться; его вела воля – ничья иная как собственная, и так было всегда. Когда вдалеке показались блёклые огни города, он был вновь уверен в себе и спокоен, точно зная чего хочет – и что может получить, лишённый тревог и гнетущих сомнений.  
Между деревьями эхом прокатился смех, и Такасуги списал бы его на божественное знамение, но в чувство юмора высших сил он не верил, а смех этот порой слышал по сто раз на дню. Он скользнул за развесистый куст и осторожно выглянул, всматриваясь в темноту.  
Они сидели на поваленном дереве и передавали друг другу фляжку. Голубоватый свет единственного фонарика делал Гинко мстительным духом, и глаза у неё блестели весело и нетрезво. Её собутыльника узнать тоже было нетрудно – буйная шапка волос и очки, повисшие на одной дужке, выдавали лучше таблички с именем через всю грудь.  
Сакамото был из другого города, но говорил, что он не из одного. На служения он прибегал в распахнутом плаще с кое-как намотанным шарфом, и был дружелюбным, как щенок лабрадора, и проницательным, как профессиональный букмекер. После он всегда оставался поговорить, и, увлёкшись, забалтывал даже Кацуру – скамейки для него были этапом пройденным и давно забытым. Такасуги он нравился, особенно нравился потому, что не был одним из таинственных кавалеров Гинко: Сакамото вовсю вздыхал по своей помощнице, женщине сдержанной и суровой, не стеснявшейся отвешивать затрещины, когда его заносило. Сакамото в ответ вздыхал и бубнил «Чего не стерпишь ради того, чтобы коснуться любимой», но улыбался так, что понятно было – не в обиде.  
Такасуги бесшумно отступил назад – дружеские попойки и пьяная болтовня его не интересовали – как вдруг услышал очередной взрыв смеха. Сакамото, получивший тычок в грудь, опрокинулся на спину и забарахтался как жук, комично потрясая ногами.  
– Моё сердце занято, – кровожадно вразумляла его Гинко. Фляжку она, несмотря на жалобные стоны, держала подальше, а для пущего вразумления подпинывала Сакамото коленом в бедро. – Ты же знаешь. Нечего сватать мне не пойми кого!  
– Тебе – по дружбе – только самое лучшее! – увещевал Сакамото горячо и охал, когда пинок оказывался особенно ощутимым.  
– И так нормально.  
– Вот и доказательство! – обрадованно сказал он, растекаясь по земле. – Если бы сердце было занято, от этой безнадёжности оно бы болело.  
– Кто тебе сказал, что не болит? – насупилась Гинко, отхлёбывая сразу чуть ли не полфляжки.  
– Ты не похожа на девушку, которая несчастна.  
– Ты же знаешь, – фыркнула Гинко, – я не умею слишком страдать.  
– Как это не умеешь? – искренне удивился Сакамото, наконец обретая опору и приподнимаясь на локтях. – А как же тот раз, когда ты на последние деньги купила парфе, а оно оказалось прокисшим?  
Гинко от души треснула его по лбу и рявкнула:  
– Я имела право расстроиться!  
Сакамото, пыхтя, сел и потёр лоб.  
– Крепко бьёшь, – одобрительно сказал он, но на всякий случай отодвинулся. – Добавлять не надо!  
– А ты не доводи! – пила Гинко сурово, крупными глотками, а рот утирала широким мужским жестом, ничуть не смущаясь. Такасуги привычно залюбовался ей: взъерошенными кудряшками, вывернувшимся наружу капюшоном ветровки, рукавами, подтянутыми до локтей – один из них постоянно сползал, и Гинко морщилась, поправляя – потрёпанными тряпичными кедами, безвозвратно убитыми землёй.  
– Ты не хочешь рассказать ему? – вдруг спросил Сакамото со всей серьёзностью. – Я же видел, как он на тебя смотрит, когда вы ругаетесь. И когда миритесь, и когда он отвлекается на тебя в церкви. Он не выглядит человеком, который станет на кого-нибудь отвлекаться.  
Такасуги упёрся лбом в шершавый ствол. На поляне стало очень тихо: Сакамото занёс ладонь над плечом Гинко, словно решаясь приободрить, а она, свесив руки между колен, глядела куда-то в пустоту.  
– Не хочу, – бесцветно сказала она. – Что у нас может выйти? «Поющие в терновнике»? Встречи раз в десять лет, роза в молитвеннике и пустые клятвы?  
– И всё-таки я бы спросил его, – настойчиво повторил Сакамото.  
– Хотел потрепаться, шёл бы в бар, – оборвала Гинко и зло отшвырнула опустевшую флягу подальше. Сакамото ойкнул и бросился искать, спотыкаясь о ветки и с трудом держа равновесие. Гинко вновь улыбнулась – хоть и слабо – будто это возня её забавляла.  
Такасуги разжал пальцы, до судороги вцепившиеся в кору, и попытался призвать обратно ту внутреннюю тишину, то понимание себя, единение – но не нашёл ничего.  
Она решила прежде него и была права, вместе им ничего не светило. Лучшее, что он мог – принять её решение и вырезать себя из картины, оставив на холсте пустое место, которое, в конце концов, кто-то смог бы занять. 

Такасуги больше не планировал ни скорых отъездов, ни пряток. Вооружившись принципом «Не заботьтесь ни о чём[19]», он планировал без стеснения заниматься тем, чем привык: своими обязанностями в церкви, статьями, романом и доведением Кацуры до белого каления, что, быть может, было не богоугодно, но весело.  
– Остаёшься? – удивился тот поутру. Вид у него был цветущий: его очаровательная вдова, уезжавшая было на неделю вразумлять своих поставщиков, сегодня обещала вернуться. Такасуги порой завидовал его незамутнённой легкомысленности, но никогда бы в том не признался.  
– Много замыслов в сердце человека, но состоится только определённое Господом[20], – напомнил Такасуги доброжелательно и подколол: – А что, ты уже понадеялся от меня избавиться?  
Кацура закатил глаза и удалился со всем достоинством – так поспешно, что даже забыл отчитать за нарушение правила «никаких цитат за завтраком».  
С Божьей помощью, осуществлять задуманное было легко; в редкие моменты просветления Такасуги казалось, что ему вкололи что-то навроде местной анестезии, но все открытия подобного рода он игнорировал, а от навязчивых мыслей спасался размышлениями о сюжете.  
В этих размышлениях проходили дни. Такасуги не пропускал прогулок и не выискивал никого в толпе, но, столкнувшись, был неразговорчив и безукоризненно вежлив. На служениях он больше не глядел в зал, а после учтиво и подолгу беседовал с прихожанами. Иногда, случайно, он всё-таки ловил пристальный взгляд Гинко, полный недоумения, и от этого дёргало что-то внутри; но ненадолго.  
– Отец Кацура давно не исповедовал меня, – сказала она однажды, как по волшебству появляясь рядом. Такасуги, привыкший, что один прихожанин без его участия чинно сменяет другого, даже не заметил подмены. Он вскинул голову и прищурился. На Гинко были солнечно-жёлтые сапоги в голубых птичек, настолько яркие, что всё остальное терялось.  
– Там разве дождь? – спросил он бездумно. Птички были такие живые, что тянуло сесть и потрогать – а вдруг улетят.  
– К вечеру обещали. Или ты не смотришь прогнозы погоды?  
Такасуги пожал плечами, и Гинко нахмурилась, потом тряхнула волосами.  
– Так скажешь или нет? Что я буду ждать его на этой неделе?  
Кацура стоял в десяти шагах от неё и был не слишком-то занят выслушиванием откровений о припарках из чьей-то мочи. Гинко, с её бесцеремонностью, легко вклинилась бы и не в такую беседу, но вместо этого стояла и смотрела на него – Такасуги – щурясь на солнце, и кусала губы.  
– Разумеется, – ответил он без особого интереса, и лицо Гинко застыло.  
– Тогда увидимся, – так же без интереса сказала она. – Или нет.  
Такасуги выбросил это из головы, а в назначенный день закрылся у себя и последовательно перечитывал всё, что уже успел написать, чтобы даже случайно, даже на минуту не появиться где-то поблизости.  
И на исповедь, конечно же, не пошёл.

■ ■ ■

Нынешний Папа был проницателен, скор на реакцию и в меру жесток; его единственным недостатком был возраст – не предельный, но близкий к тому, и оттого кардиналы кружили вокруг, как стервятники. На вид он производил впечатление бодрого, деятельного старца и был похож на мудрых правителей прямиком из притчей, но молва доносила тревожные слухи, что вся его бодрость – обман, и конклав соберут не позже грядущего Рождества.  
В нового Папы главным претендентом прочили префекта Конгрегации; в вину ему обычно вменяли излишнюю молодость, но сам Такасуги бы вменил мягкотелость и склонность к всепрощению. Из этого вытекало слишком много возможных событий, и вот уже который день он не мог решить, стоит ли выбрать одно из них, самое многообещающее, или проще дождаться развязки.  
– Теперь ты собираешься скрываться от неё до зимы? – рассердился Кацура, шумно захлопывая за собой дверь. С волос у него капало – к концу сентября зарядили дожди, и город погрузился в монотонную серость и полудрёму.  
– Я собираюсь работать, – желчно ответил Такасуги, не поднимая головы. – Над тем самым романом, который ты так хотел почитать.  
– Не надо прикрываться мной, Шинске. Или романом. Поговори с ней.  
– О чём?  
Кацура рывком сорвал с себя плащ и бросил его на вешалку. Такасуги, сдавшись, завинтил ручку и откинулся на спинку стула; когда на Кацуру находило, игнорировать его становилось опасно, да и не слишком легко.  
– Из тебя не выйдет священника, – заявил тот вдруг, останавливаясь посреди комнаты.  
– Прости, что?  
Кацура, развернув к себе кресло, чинно опустился в него и сложил руки на коленях.  
– Давно хотел тебе сказать.  
– Если бы давно хотел, не выпалил бы случайно, Зура.  
– Шинске… – вздохнул Кацура. Перекинул волосы на одно плечо, выпрямил спину и начал для верности загибать пальцы. – Ты не любишь детей, ты не любишь проповеди, и прихожан ты, кстати, тоже не любишь. А утешаешь так, что выжившие жалеют, что не в гробах по соседству с покойником. Большой приход будет тебя отвлекать, маленький – раздражать. Святой Престол тебя не интересовал и в лучшие годы, и даже кардинальская мантия волнует только из-за того, что хочется быть поближе к событиям. Но роман допишется, а сан…  
– Сан можно сложить, – буркнул Такасуги больше из противоречия. Всё это он не раз обдумал и сам, а решение принял давно – ещё в том лесу; и даже не произнесённое вслух, не признанное ни перед кем, оно оставалось с ним и срослось.  
– Сан – можно, – тихо согласился Кацура. – Но сложить – не приобрести, Шинске. Ты же знаешь.  
– Ибо где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше[20], – процитировал Такасуги, прекрасно видя, к чему тот ведёт, и невесело усмехнулся. – Я знаю.  
И встал.  
– Зонт не забудь, – буркнул Кацура, выжимая воду из волос прямо на пол. Зонт был чёрный, по контуру скакали глупые белые барашки, такие же глупые, как он сам.

Что бы Кацура себе ни выдумывал, цель этой вечерней прогулки была прозрачней стекла: на почте, любовно собранные руками старых приятелей через третьи руки приятелей новых, покоились последние заметки о непростой ватиканской жизни. Кибератаки, взломы и прочие современные проблемы не вызывали особого доверия к методам электронным, а вот вскрывать студенческую корреспонденцию бы и в голову никому не пришло. Такасуги пользовался этим, не чувствуя угрызений совести. О своих планах доподлинно он не рассказывал никому, и его сдержанный интерес все принимали за тоску удалённого от цивилизации, поэтому сведениями снабжали исправно. Увесистая посылка была плотно обёрнута многими слоями почтовой бумаги, а в графе «Отправитель» значилась некая Имаи Нобуме. Такасуги смутно припомнил флегматичную девушку, вечно слонявшуюся рядом с Сасаки, и решил отложить этот вопрос на будущее.  
Бары, последовательной цепочкой занявшие первые этажи, как один гремели музыкой, из распахнувшейся двери вылетел мужчина, ведомый смуглой женской рукой.  
– И не возвращайся, – рявкнули напоследок. Такасуги отступил подальше, чтобы брызги не долетали до его одежды – барахтался мужчина отчаянно, хлопая раскрытыми ладонями по поверхности лужи.  
Такасуги завернул за угол, потом ещё за один; до их Кацурой дома оставалось меньше квартала. Дождь припустил сильнее, сменив мелкую колючую морось. Такасуги ускорил шаг, перестав, даже в мыслях, принимать своё вечернее бдение за прогулку, и тут увидел её.  
Она брела в конце улицы, глядя под ноги, но не огибая луж, и её очередные резиновые сапоги разносили воду во все стороны. Платье вымокло, а волосы вились так мелко, что Гинко и сама сейчас напоминала барашка с зонта.  
Такасуги протянул его – зонт – когда они поравнялись, и его плечо тут же вымокло. Гинко покосилась на него, не подняв головы, и продолжила упрямо идти вперёд, будто на улице никого не было. Такасуги молча подстроился под её шаг.  
Над ними вовсю захлопывали ставни и закрывали окна, но звуки тонули в шуме дождя. Они шли и шли; мгла становилась всё непрогляднее, а у Такасуги совершенно промокли ноги.  
– Тебе не приходило в голову, – спросила вдруг Гинко, заведя его точно в центр очередной лужи – вода, достававшая до щиколоток, бодрила лучше утренней молитвы и кофеина. – Что я просто гуляю? И что ты мне мешаешь? Или если я не скажу это вслух, до тебя так и не дойдёт?  
Он смотрел в её лицо: нахмуренные брови, досадливо искривлённые губы, прядка, прилипшая ко лбу, пустое, непроницаемое выражение.  
– Ты права, – ответил он просто. Впихнул зонт ей в руки, отступая под дождь. – Прости.

Когда он вернулся обратно, Кацура, уже облачившийся ко сну в любимую пижаму с утятами, потягивал чай.  
– Ради всего святого, Шинске, – воскликнул он с изумлением. – Я же просил тебя не забыть зонт.  
– Я и не забыл, – сухо ответил Такасуги. Испорченную обувь он без сожалений запихнул в мусорку под неодобрительным взглядом Кацуры, явно ждавшего возможности продолжить монолог. – Я иду в душ. Проповедь можешь прочесть мне утром.  
– Если ты заболеешь, – зловеще произнёс тот, – я буду читать тебе проповеди каждый день, пока ты не выздоровеешь не только телом, но и умом.  
Угроза была страшной. Такасуги запихнул посылку, не особенно испорченную водой, в ящик стола и ушёл в ванную.  
Тепло быстро настроило его на мирный лад. Наскоро высушив волосы полотенцем, он приоткрыл дверь, мечтая только о горячем чае и мягкой постели, как расслышал голоса.  
– Его нет, – сказал Кацура с такой усталостью, будто он в одиночку держал на своих плечах вес всего мира.  
– И когда будет?  
– Он… – Кацура помолчал. – Когда-нибудь.  
– Он уехал? – спросила Гинко с внезапной яростью, и кажется куда-то вцепилась – шипение Кацуры осязаемо прокатилось по пустой гостиной.  
– Нет, – выдавил тот. – Он никуда не уедет, пока не пройдут полгода.  
– Полгода?  
– Полгода до рукоположения, – вздохнул Кацура. – Если он, конечно, не решит всё бросить.  
Гинко помолчала.  
– А он может?  
– Это же Шинске, – буркнул Кацура. – Он всю жизнь делает исключительно то, что хочет. Захотел – ушёл в военную академию, чтобы не общаться со своей богатой роднёй, захотел – поступил в семинарию. Захотел – стал блестящим студентом, захотел – взял в руководители опального профессора, и так и не оставил, пока тот не ушёл сам. Захотел – приехал ко мне в этот дальний приход, хотя его звали в Рим. Не удивлюсь, если в конце концов он захочет мирской жизни, и останавливать его тоже не собираюсь. Но, – Кацура замолчал, и тишина наполнилась тяжестью: – решить должен он сам.  
Такасуги осторожно выглянул, Гинко, раздражённо дёрнув плечом, смотрела куда-то в пол.  
– Неважно, – решительно сказала она. – Я просто зашла отдать зонт.  
Кацура, как раз любовавшийся знакомыми ему барашками, вежливо покачал головой и бережно, палец за пальцем, отцепил её руку от косяка.  
– Время ещё будет, – мягко напутствовал он, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Помолчав, спросил: – Ты отдал ей зонт?  
– Она шла без него, – сказал Такасуги и ушёл к себе, рассудив, что чай может подождать до утра.

– Папа при смерти, – сообщил Кацура, оторвавшись от планшета. Обилие форумов и порталов его развратило: столько грешных душ, которые можно было бы наставить на верный путь, сбивало его с толку и разжигало доселе тлевшие амбиции.  
– До сих пор? – без особо любопытства уточнил Такасуги. – Упорный старик.  
Лицо Кацуры живо напомнило калькулятор, в который вбили сложную функцию – на секунду он завис, а потом заработал с бешеной скоростью.  
– Не хочешь всё-таки принять сан? – заботливо спросил он.  
– С какой это стати? Ты же меня отговаривал.  
– С такой, – буркнул Кацура, – что тогда я бы смог купить ближайший билет до Рима, оставив на тебя свой любимый приход.  
Он заслонялся по комнате, выражая собой всю скорбь человечества и бездну нетерпения.  
– Это историческое событие, – бубнил он тоскливо. – Едва ли я доживу, чтобы увидеть второе такое же.  
– Если выберут не старшего Токугаву или Хитоцубаши, вскоре увидишь, – хмыкнул Такасуги. – Они сожрут Шигешиге живьём, ни до какой старости он не дотянет.  
В дверь постучали.  
– Если это она, – конспиративным шёпотом пригрозил Кацура, – я тебя с ней так и оставлю.  
– Открывай уже.  
Но за дверью оказался их органист во всём своём обычном великолепии. Тучи, низко висевшие над городом пару недель кряду, рассеялись, и бирюзовый плащ Бансая сверкал в лучах выглянувшего солнца.  
– Полагаю, – произнёс тот задумчиво, – я придумал, как ты можешь отдать мне долг.  
Такасуги усмехнулся.  
– Всё лучше, чем унылые споры о ватиканской политике с идеалистами.  
Лицо у Кацуры стало кислым.  
– Если я верю в лучший исход, это не значит, что я идеалист.  
– Значит, конечно, – сказал Такасуги, похлопав его по плечу. – Так что ты придумал?  
– Что-то не так, – туманно ответил Бансай, но Такасуги догадался о чём он. Манера его игры была технически безупречной, но эмоциональная составляющая не всегда совпадала с тем, что он на самом деле хотел донести.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я слушал?  
– Хочу, чтобы ты слушал внимательно, – коротко улыбнулся Бансай. – Сможешь справиться с этим, Шинске?  
– Смотря что ты играешь.  
Сегодня он играл [Фрескобальди](https://youtu.be/pezsnSNBNH4)[22]. Такасуги, устроившись на дальней скамье, прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь: и первым, что коснулось его слуха, была пронзительная, исступлённая нежность с тонкой нотой печали. Было сложно дышать; солнце било сквозь витражи, распадаясь нитями разных цветов, а его самого поглотила тьма.  
Шорох ткани был едва слышным. Гинко опустилась рядом, оставив между их плечами зазор, и это не-присутствие, бывшее лишь подобием близости, оказалось созвучным. Минуты тянулись, переливы органа доставали до сердца. Такасуги вспомнил: месса была воскресной, а сборник отчего-то звали «цветами[23]».  
Бансай играл чутко и чувственно, не переходя границ и следуя за мелодией, и та вела его путями извилистыми, как пути жизни, но прямыми – как пути праведника, запечатавшего в своей душе, точно в гробнице: «Не вступай на стезю нечестивых и не ходи по пути злых; оставь его, не ходи по нему, уклонись от него и пройди мимо[24]».  
Он хотел сказать это Гинко, продиктовать до последнего слова; ему вдруг вспомнилось, как она листала свои шпаргалки, сидя в исповедальне, и не знал, был ли хоть единственный момент – когда не знала она. Он последовательно перебирал в уме все её истории и шутливые исповеди, её вздохи и сетования, соотнося их и размечая стрелками, неотличимыми от стрелок на схеме коллегии.  
И чувствовал себя дураком.  
Её воздушные кружевные наряды, звук каблуков её туфель и звон цепочек, браслетов, её смешные и глупые хвостики, её непростительная и всеобъемлющая любовь к сладкому. Он мог представить каково это: видеть в шкафу полки с её вещами, просыпаться с ней рядом, ругаться из-за забитого десертами холодильника. Одного он не мог представить – как сможет жить без неё.  
Последняя нота угасла, оставив после себя тишину. Гинко моргала, очень медленно, но не так, как моргала, проспав всю прововедь кряду. Бансай спустился к ним, и ему не надо было вглядываться в лица, чтобы понять.  
– Теперь я знаю, как сыграть её правильно, – сказал он. – Спасибо, Шинске.  
– Пойдём, – позвал Такасуги, протягивая Гинко руку, которую она, конечно же, не взяла. – Я тебя провожу.  
Густо-красные облака обещали шторм; сквозь них вовсю лилась позолота. Вечер мучительно догорал, ветер кружил первые опавшие листья. Отзвуки мессы неторопливо вымывались из памяти, оставляя после себя покой.  
– Я думаю, тебе стоит уехать, – сказала Гинко.  
Они плыли по улицам в синем мареве. Фонари не горели, и небо давило непроглядной наползающей тьмой. Такасуги вслушивался в звук её слов, но не слышал ни слова.  
– У меня есть для тебя ещё одна цитата, – заметил он негромко, когда в конце улицы показался её дом: блестящие стёкла, вывеска «Ёрозуя», шумный бар. Гинко остановилась, запрокинув голову, и её взгляд был пуст. Отчего-то было страшно, страшнее чем всё, что случалось в его жизни прежде, и это лишь подтверждало – всё идёт как должно. «Нет дел сложнее дел правильных», – вновь повторил призрачный голос Шоё, и Такасуги решился:  
– Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог – моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребут меня; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает...  
– ...смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою[25], – договорила Гинко за него. Она не улыбалась; её замёрзшие пальцы едва коснулись щеки.  
И тут над ними, как звёзды, вспыхнули фонари.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] В любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх, потому что в страхе есть мучение. Боящийся несовершен в любви. [1 Ин.4:18]
> 
> [2] 1-Тим. 1:5
> 
> [3] Святым Отцом принято называть только Папу.
> 
> [4] Цвет Папского облачения.
> 
> [5] Цвет кардинальского облачения.
> 
> [6] Пс. 110:10
> 
> [7] Мк. 8:36
> 
> [8] Знаменитая скульптура Микеланджело: Мадонна с мёртвым Христом на коленях.
> 
> [9] Ис.40:8
> 
> [10] Католическая Церковь признаёт семь таинств: крещение, конфирмацию, евхаристию, покаяние, елеосвящение, священство и брак. Согласно вере Церкви, таинство совершается ни кем иным, как Богом, оно лишь осуществляется благодаря посредничеству земного служителя – епископа или священника.
> 
> [11] Гневаясь, не согрешайте: размыслите в сердцах ваших на ложах ваших, и утишитесь. [Пс. 4:5]
> 
> [12] Мф. 5:44
> 
> [13] Лк. 6:38
> 
> [14] Романы с ключом – светские романы, получившие распространение в Испании XVI века и Франции XVII века, в которых за условными историческими или мифологическими персонажами угадывались современные придворные.
> 
> [15] Быт. 1:30
> 
> [16] Коллегия кардиналов.
> 
> [17] Притчи 22:9
> 
> [18] Притчи 19:8
> 
> [19] Не беспокойтесь ни о чём, но при любых обстоятельствах, через молитву ли, через прошение ли, или через благодарение, пусть просьбы ваши станут известны Богу, и мир, исходящий от Бога, превосходящий понимание ваше, пусть охраняет сердца ваши и умы ваши во Христе Иисусе. [Флп. 4:6-7]
> 
> [20] Притчи 19:21
> 
> [21] Мф. 6:21
> 
> [22] Джироламо Фрескобальди (1583–1643) – итальянский композитор, органист и клавесинист. Один из наиболее известных и значительных представителей раннего барокко.
> 
> [23] «Музыкальные цветы» (итал. Fiori musicali, 1635) – сборник сочинений для трёх органных месс. Бансай играет воскресную Missa della Domenica.
> 
> [24] Притчи 4:14-16
> 
> [25] Руф. 1:16-17


End file.
